Generally, for properly establishing and handling a connection between network elements such as a user equipment, for instance a mobile terminal, and another user terminal or database, etc., one or more intermediate network elements such as support nodes are involved. One or more connection parameters are used for defining connection characteristics such as PDP (Packet Data Protocol) context information, quality of service (QoS) requested or provided, charging-related information such as charging tariff, etc.
In particular in a case when a connection involves two or more networks of different types such as networks using different transmission protocols, e.g. GPRS/UMTS-based networks and IP-based networks, problems may occur in properly establishing the connection and setting the connection parameters.